Magic is Back
by Aipom4
Summary: Katara thought she was an ordinary girl, until something magical happens. Zutara AU
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA or Winx Club. **

Katara sat on top of the school roof, gazing down at the students below. Katara was one of the students for fairies, witches, elves and benders. Fairies were the girls; they could transform into beautiful fairies with wings, on the other hand, had no transformation but could possess powerful magic from their hands or weapons. Elf's had no magic but relied on tricks and skills. And witches had mostly dark powerful energy. Katara was very lucky to get accepted in such a prestigious school as this one. The school was beautiful, it was divided into the four sections for the dorms, but they all came together for some classes, and also ate together at lunch. The head master for the elves was the head mistress for the witches was Hama and for the fairies was Azula and Zuko's own mother, Ursa. Now the warriors and fairies also had their own element. Katara's was water, Azula's fire and Yue's ice. Now Katara was a good student but there was only one problem, she couldn't transform yet. Katara had no one that had water abilities like her, so she never had a chance to get her full potential. She always envied her friends, Azula and Yue. They were both princesses of their Nations and already had their wings. Katara was actually quite close with Azula. Azula also had an older brother who caught Katara's interest. She remembered their first, but awkward, meeting. It was when a group of trolls attacked her home. Katara was caught in the midst of the attack until. A group of benders came to her aid. One of them was a tall, attractive young man. While the others fought off the trolls he went to her.

_"Hi, I'm Zuko," the cute guy said. "And I'm saving your life." Zuko picked her up and carried her over to safety._

After thanking the group of young men who saved her, Zuko, asked her if she would be interested in joining the school for young fairies ran by his mother. Katara then met her two friends Azula and Yue there. She could understand why Yue was a fairy; Yue was elegant, soft spoken and very polite while Azula was quite the opposite. Azula explained her the situation. She failed the witches test two times so they put her in fairies group. That and she blew up the potion lab when they were training the hopeful witches. Azula also had two good friends before Katara and Yue. Mai and Ty Lee. Both who were witches. Mai, after Azula didn't make it to witch, took lead and her and Ty Lee refused to mingle around her. It didn't hurt Azula a bit, so she says. Katara didn't really like Mai; she was a very rude and mean person. Ty Lee just follows her around. Doing what Mai says and following all her orders. Katara was glad she wasn't put in witch. Katara fiddled with her mother's necklace. If only she were still around. When Katara was little her mom just suddenly disappeared.

Aang applied to Elf as well, Katara didn't know why but Azula suspected to get closer to her, but Katara shook off that idea. Aang was sweet and all, but he always followed her around outside of class and at the dinner hall. He was also very talkative. He was like the thing that never shut up. Jet, a school bad boy was an Elf too; he was known for his hooks and tricks. At times he would flirt with Katara, getting Aang very upset. Katara always brushed him off though. Classes were fun but when you can't transform for let's say gym, it was very difficult to keep up.

At first Katara thought that she may have liked Zuko, but he was a jerk despite his good looks.

* * *

"_Katara, come to me my darling,"_

"_Who are you?" _

"_Remember me." The voice said._

"Wait, come back don't go!" Katara sat up.

"Sweetie, you were talking in your sleep again," Yue passed her a cup of water. "I'm worried."

"Oh, I'm ok, just a dream."

"Katara I was thinking," Yue said.

"About?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Where you come from," Yue said. "I didn't know nor read about fairies being on earth."

"There the nerd goes again!" Azula came from her room. The girls shared a dorm but Azula got her own room.

"I just thought I let her know!" Azula threw a pillow at Yue.

Katara giggled and Azula threw a pillow at her and Katara moved out of the way.

"I think you need to chill out!" Yue threw an Ice Ball at Azula who melted the ice. Katara sighed.

* * *

Katara decided to take a walk.

"Why so glum little fairy?" A bored voice said.

"Mai I don't have time to deal with you now!" Katara tried to walk away but the girl pushed her.

"You deal with me, that's a laugh!"

"Yeah," Another person came. "You can't even transform!"

"Hey Katara." Mai said. "Still pinning for Zuko? Give it up he's my boyfriend!"

"I don't like Zuko like that!"

"Then you won't mind that he came over to my dorm last night and stayed till morning."

"Shut up Mai!" Katara growled.

"Or the picnic Zuko and I went last week!" Mai smirked.

Ty Lee giggled. "I heard they kissed a lot!"

"Quiet!" Katara yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Katara raised her hand and slapped Mai across the face. She covered her mouth.

"Wow look there's her hand!' Ty Lee gasped at the red on Mai's face.

"Why you stupid –grr!" Mai threw darts at Katara.

"Two against one isn't fair!" Katara screamed.

"Roar!" A Dragon came.

Water went and gave Katara a blue glow. She spun around and blue gloves appeared and a blue halter dress that ends at her thighs decorated with blue crystals. She arched her back out and her wings appeared. Her arms were spread apart and her feet were together as the dragon swirled around her body giving her fake fur lined boots and a white and blue fake fur-lined cloak that reached to the floor. Her hair was now open.

"I did it!" Katara said happily.

"One pair of wings and she thinks she's all that!"

* * *

"Mai, I think we should take a break." Zuko said.

"What?"

"Our relationship is nothing but sex and making out."

"So?"

"So, I'd like to have a real conversation without you getting bored." Zuko then left Mai.

* * *

"Katara, guess what?" Yue asked her friend who was eating her breakfast.

"Yeah?" Katara took a bite of her food.

"Zuko and Mai broke up!"

Katara spat out her food as she coughed. "What?"

"Yesterday Zuko broke up with her!" Yue pointed to Mai and Azula. "Azula's getting the details."

* * *

"I can't believe he broke up with me!" Mai sobbed as her eyeshadow got messed up. Azula gave Mai a hug. Azula was crying. But what Mai didn't know that Azula wasn't sobbing, she was laughing.

* * *

"So that's what happened!" Azula said.

"Why should I care?"

"Don't you like Zuko?" Yue asked.

"No!"

"Whatever, but you are the only one of us without a boyfriend." Azula said.

"That doesn't matter to me!" Katara said.

"Well I got Haru and Yue gots Hahn…" Azula then looked at Yue. "Why are you dating that jerk anyways?"

Yue blushed. "He's really sweet when it's just us."

"Thanks for the suggestion that Zuko and I date but no thanks."

"Yue, we need to get Katara and Zu-zu together!" Azula said.

"But what if they don't want to date?"

"Believe me, they are going to be together!"

"I didn't know you cared about your brothers happiness…."

"Well with Mai he's as boring as she is…"

"So what do you have planned?"

"Well, the day of the rose is coming up soon." Azula smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Azula, I'm not so sure about this plan." Yue said taking Hahn's hand.

"I know what I'm doing!" Azula rolled her eyes.

Hahn started laughing. "Oh yeah?"

Azula turned around to see Katara and Jet walking hand and hand together.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Katara blushed.

Azula glared at Jet. "I thought it was going to be Hahn, Haru, Yue, me, Zuko and you?"

"You said I should get a boyfriend so I did, Jet asked if he could come along."

"Yeah Azula." Jet smirked.

"Buzz off Elf boy!"

"Azula, be nice." Katara frowned.

"Fine." Azula lead the way.

"Don't worry about Azula, she's just like that." Katara told Jet.

* * *

The group each ordered what kind of ice cream they wanted. The boys paid for their girlfriend's ice cream, except for Jet.

"I'll have a yogurt, I got to watch my figure." Yue asked politely.

Hahn kissed Yue's head. "Baby, you always looks good, c'mon let me buy you something else"

"Okay, I'll have a yogurt with whipped cream on top!"

"That's my girl!" Hahn laughed.

Azula made her order and Haru paid for the both of them.

"Jet, aren't you going to order for me?" Katara asked sweetly. Katara liked being independent, but she also wanted to be treated like a princess from her boyfriend.

"Katara I didn't bring much money." Jet said.

"Oh, that's ok, um what's free?" Katara asked the waitress.

"Water."

"I'll take that, with ice please."

"I'll buy for your ice cream." Zuko said.

"I don't need you to!" Katara's stomach then grumbled. She blushed. "Thanks."

* * *

Katara got back to her room. She sighed. Jet didn't really treat her good. Katara then pulled out a rose. Zuko had given her one. It was beautiful and thoughtful of him. He said he gave it to her because of the day she had.

"Pikapika." Katara gave her pet a kiss on the forehead. She made him in one of her classes. He usually liked being on her shoulder. His egg was yellow with red jewels around it. She picked it from the plant the egg came from.

"Hi." Katara patted Pikachu. Katara then gave him an apple. Pikachu pointed at her apple.

"Pikachu I can't understand you." Katara then used her magic to make him talk.

"Did Jet give that too you?" Pikachu asked.

"No, Zuko did."

"Kissy!" Pikachu made kissing faces and then laughed.

"It's not like that!" Katara shouted. "He only gave it to me because of the way Jet treats me."

Pikachu picked up Katara's cell phone.

"You think I should call him?" Katara asked as Pikachu nodded. Katara pressed a button.

"Hey,"

"Oh, hi Katara." Jet said nervously.

"So, I uh wanted to talk, about us."

"Katara I got to go." Jet hanged up.

* * *

Katara decided to go to Jet. She found him with another girl.

"Jin,stop." Jet said.

The girl just giggled and gave Jet a kiss on the cheek. Tears filled Katara's eyes.

"No, this must be one of the witches!" Katara said.

* * *

"Mai, stop it!" Katara said when Jet left.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked.

"You aren't fooling anyone with that fake disguise." Katara smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm tired of letting you make fun of me, but trying to get my boyfriend when yours just dumped you, that's low!" Katara shouted.

The dragon went around Katara and her hair was let loose of its hair loopies. She had the magic in her hand as she kicked up one leg and one hand and continued to transform.

"If it's a fight you want!" The girl said as she transformed too.

"Nice fairy outfit Mai!" Katara hit her with water.

"I'm not Mai, my name is Jin!" The girl hit her back.

"Is that all you got?" Katara growled as she sent a powerful wave at her. It hit the girl and she fell on the floor.

"How do you like your own attack used against you!" The girl sent Katara's own back to her. Katara struggled against the waves and she then made a surfboard and surfed the waves. She came back at the girl, while on the surfboard, and punched her.

"What's going on?" Someone came where the girl and Katara were fighting. Katara saw Jet and decided to impress him.

"Hiyah!" Katara sent a wave that knocked the girl to the ground.

"Jin!" Jet ran to her.

"Jin?" Katara looked confused as Jet hugged her.

* * *

"So, I heard you beat the crap out of Jin!" Zuko said to Katara. As Katara's punishment for starting a fight with Jin, Ursa took away her powers for a day. Katara didn't mind, but she also had to mop the whole school from top to bottom. Zuko came.

Zuko picked up a mop and started mopping.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Helping you!"

"I don't need your help."

"Fine." Zuko rest the broom down. Katara then grabbed his hand.

"I was just kidding!" They both looked at their hands and blushed.


End file.
